


Finding Family and Friends (Joy)

by Lyrishadow



Series: A Very Merry Mass Effect  2020 [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Egan proposes.Christmas is crashed  :DJoy is after all:  Friends and family, home and security.
Series: A Very Merry Mass Effect  2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043946
Kudos: 1





	Finding Family and Friends (Joy)

Egan Shepard was certain that he had to propose to Kaidan properly. Although he had already agreed, Egan did not want to waste the chance to have a grand romantic gesture just for Kaidan.   
He already had a ring. Edi had given him a ring made from compounded metals from each of the council worlds, strength in unity, a victory ring she had called it. It was set with a clear gem which sparkled reflecting the surroundings. Egan suspected Edi knew when she gave it to him that he would want it at the end.   
Georgina Alenko saw him looking at it and came over leaning on the counter.  
"What is that?"   
"Ah." Egan knew he had to explain his intent " a ring, its a bit odd i guess but i was going to use it to propose to Kaidan."  
"Propose marriage?" She clarified  
"Yes." Egan nodded "He deserves the big romantic thing but…"   
"Find a spot you both have memories at."  
"Oh." Egan knew of only one place, and he blushed.  
"From that expression you have one." Georgina laughed.  
"Yeah.. I met Kaidan a long time ago." Egan replied pausing and carefully hiding the ring as Kaidan came in.  
"What are we talking about?"  
"How you two met?" Georgina looked between them hopefully  
"Did you tell her?" Kaidan asked sliding in beside Egan.  
"No.." Egan groaned "I dont know what you told her…"  
"That you met on the Normandy." She replied "but im guessing that was wrong?"  
"Ah." Kaidan looked at Egan who shrugged.  
"I grew up on the streets of Vancouver, ran with a gang until I was 18."  
"I knew that from reports but.." Georgina was leaning on the counter looking at them both.  
"But you can't figure out how we met?" Kaidan asked as she nodded " You remember how bad things were after BaAt? How I refused to, uh, do anything?"   
"Yes, we were at a loss of how to help." She confessed.  
"That one night we argued, and I took off?"   
"Your dad said you would walk it out of your system" Georgina shook her head " but I wanted him to go find you, I knew the stories, i didn't want you running into gangs."  
"Well I got into trouble, or very close to it. Egan saved me." Kaidan put his hand on Egans knee.  
"Well I wasn't going to let my bosses thugs screw up… at the time I really just thought Kaidan was good looking."   
"Oh god" Georgina looked shocked.  
"Twenty years Mom." Kaidan sighed  
"Wait, Egan how old were you?"   
"Fifteen."   
"Kaidan?" His mother glanced at her son wide eyed. "He was not even the right age…"  
"Nothing happened." Kaidan raised a hand in protest "well we had a beer but other than him being a wise ass kid nothing happened."  
"We became friends. He came back the next week." Egan smiled at the memory "He told me how his dad had suggested he join up, and I wanted to do something more with my life too."  
"You were good for each other?" Georgina asked as they nodded.  
"Lost track of Egan at the end of the year. " Kaidan glanced down " Enlisted the next year."  
"There was a fight, a coup if you like in gang leadership. I had to go to ground, and I didn’t want anyone tracing me back to Kaidan." Egan sighed "I kept my borrowed dream though and I enlisted the moment I turned 18."   
"Goodness. You have no idea, Egan, how much happier Kaidan was when he came home that morning. " Georgina patted her son's hand " No matter what he felt over the past, you made an impact even then."   
"We are just working that out ourselves," Kaidan replied.  
"Let’s head back there tomorrow Kaidan before we pick up Joker." Egan requested Kaidan nodded.   
"One more question, how did you meet again?"  
"I was assigned XO after they had been training already, so we did less a ceremony and more a roll call." Egan sat up taller with a grin " I read the crew list before of course, and I recognized his name... I ah don't think I had ever forgotten him."  
"He stopped and stared at me during roll call…" Kaidan shook his head " I didn't recognize him. He was a well-proportioned marine now not a scrawny kid."  
"It took me a while to work up the courage to ask him for a drink on shore leave.."   
"Didn't forget you, just wasn't sure it was you. Also, I ah ...regulations…" Kaidan sighed "enough for tonight, next time we can tell you how Egan died and came back to life, I made an ass of myself.. but we got here in the end. "   
"Alright, get some sleep."  
"Yes, Mom." They said together.  
Georgina smiled fondly at them.  
The next morning was spent driving into Vancouver.   
"Wow, people can really rally around and rebuild when they want to." The area around the Alliance HQ was now clear of debris, and snow.  
"Yeah. Let's head to our spot." Egan requested, nervous even though Kaidan had said yes already to marrying him.  
"Alright." Kaidan had become quite adept at flying the car where previously they would not have gone. They arrived at the small concrete box. To their surprise, someone had placed flowers there.   
"We have been found I guess," Egan said as they stretched their legs.   
"Hm. You mean you never bought anyone else here?" Kaidan asked  
Egan shook his head, then as if deciding now or never he took Kaidan's hand and led him further over. He got down on one knee, grunting a little from the pain he fished in his pocket for the ring box.  
"Egan.. what are you.." Kaidan fell silent as Egan produced the box   
"I wanted to ask properly. Kaidan Akenko, will you marry me?"   
"Yes of course,..." he pulled Egan to his feet and then into a hug. " this is what you and Mom were talking about?"  
"I wanted to do the grand gesture, really, because you are worth so much.. and I…"  
"Egan." Kaidan led them to sit down.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you. You know that right?" Kaidan grinned at him  
"I'm pretty sure I know that."   
"Good."   
"Now."Kaidan kissed him before standing up. "Let me see."   
Bending down he picked up the flowers with a frown.  
"Thought so." A familiar voice said "Joker told me your location when you found Egan. I triangulated this spot.."  
"Tali!" Egan gasped as their Quarian friend came through from between the bush and the path. She hugged both of them, spending time inspecting Egan with her omnitool.  
"Uh Tali..?" Kaidan asked confused.  
"Checking him over. You know you have recovered really well.."   
"I thought you would have headed to Quarian space?" Egan asked leaning heavily against the block of concrete.  
"I did. Relays are fixed. Where have you been?" Tali opened her omnitool "Found them, you were right Joker."   
"Mm, why do I feel this is a conspiracy?" Kaidan narrowed his eyes at her.  
"Because it is, Joker said he was crashing your Christmas...once we figured out what he meant by Christmas, Garrus and I volunteered to return to earth for diplomacy reasons."  
"You volunteered?" Egan echoed.  
"Joker was requested to test the Normandy. Still, internal work to be done but she flies!" Tali grinned " They are all waiting for us at a cafe near the Alliance HQ. Joker's sister is a riot."


End file.
